


Returns To the Heart

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, another attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Origin countries are kept vague because I could.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Returns To the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Origin countries are kept vague because I could.

He stands alone on the other side of the security checkpoint watching quietly and calmly as friends hugged each other and families were reunited with loved ones. However interesting they were to watch, they were not the reason for why he was here.

He was here because his Heart was returning to him from being abroad and in his homeland for the past seven months. Bilbo had told him before the trip that he didn’t expect that he would be gone that long, so he hadn’t thought to worry when Bilbo had sent him an email explaining that he would be gone longer than he thought originally.

So there was a part of him wished that he had gone with him, but he also understood the need to visit family and simply wished his Heart be well while staying safe.

And now he was returning to him.

“Thorin!”

That familiar voice shouting his name cuts into his thoughts and he blinks several times before finally seeing his Heart walking through the checkpoint, waving an unoccupied hand with the brightest grin he has ever seen. He notes the presence of a child with him, but in that moment he only has eyes for his Heart.

He doesn’t care if anyone there sees the big grin that spreads across his face as he moves towards Bilbo - later he might deny that he actually ran towards him and gently pulled him into a hug. His arms wrap tightly around the slightly shorter Bilbo who huffs softly before wrapping his arms around him.

“Bilbo, you’ve come back.”

A soft laugh before an accented voice answers him.

“I told you I would. Just took a little longer than we both expected.”

He huffs softly in answer as he breathes in the scent of his lover’s hair, before pulling him into a kiss of soft warm lips meeting warm chapped lips. His world is narrowed down only to his Heart, so he pays no mind to the hoots and catcalls from the other people in the area around them.

Then a softer accented voice speaks up.

“Uncle Bilbo? Who is he?”

Instantly he remembers the small child and they break apart, he glances down at the little boy with dark hair and blue eyes as he stands by Bilbo’s leg looking up at them. He’s instantly somehow reminded of his own nephews at that age as Bilbo releases him to kneel next to the child.

“Frodo, this is Thorin. He’s a very good friend of mine and I hope that you two can be friends as well. Do you think you can do that?”

Frodo looks up at him silently for a long time before nodding slowly. There’s a story there that he doesn’t know yet, but Bilbo will likely tell him in time.

“I think so, Uncle Bilbo.”

“Good, good.”

He grins even as Bilbo chuckles and gives him a pleased look before squeezing the boy’s shoulder and standing up again.

“Now lets see if our bags are waiting for us in the baggage claim area shall we?”


End file.
